Broken Promises
by Estellchan
Summary: When Larxene joins the Organization no one expects the relationship that grows between Demyx and her. But when ambition comes into play, Demyx will have to decide what is more important, Larxene or loyalty to the Organization.


I own nothing of course, everthing belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

Broken Promises Chapter 1

Silence ruled the World that Never Was. Especially on a day like this when the sole intelligent inhabitants of the citadel were scattered throughout the castle or absent, leaving most of building in an unnatural calm. But more than any other part of the structure, the silence seemed the most abnormal in the corridor which often echoed the harmonies played by the one known as the Melodious Nocturne. The place seemed to wait with bated breath for its occupant's return, so that it could once again be filled with music and forget the dark world outside.

Luckily, it seemed the room did not have to wait much longer, the shadows leaped and formed a portal, from which a head could be seen cautiously looking out. After deeming no one was around, Demyx stepped out. He walked forward and, after nearly reaching the door of his room, almost disbelieved his luck, no nobodies coming to send him on errands or-

"Hey little dude!"

Upon looking up (which he silently regretted not doing this originally), he found Xigbar standing upside down on the ceiling and sporting a grin reminiscent of a cat upon spotting its prey. Then, without warning, Xigbar effortlessly dropped down, rushed over, and slung his arm over Demyx's shoulder with surprising strength for someone so scrawny. To anyone unfamiliar with Xigbar's personality, the gesture might have been mistaken as a sign of friendship between the two nobodies, but Demyx knew better, it was a tactic to prevent his escape.

"We just recruited a new member!" Xigbar said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Well that's great, I will introduce myself later." Demyx said without trying to hide his annoyance. After all, none of the new members since his arrival had interested him much and Xigbar knew that. It was true that Luxord was pleasant but he usually kept to himself or was off running assorted enterprises in various worlds. On the other hand, Marluxia not only had an unpleasant personality but also regarded Demyx as fascinating as the dirt beneath his feet. No, the most important thing to Demyx right now was going to bed and getting some sleep.

"I think you better go now or you may miss out on a great opportunity, if you catch my drift."

"What are you talking about?" Xigbar smirked at the question

"Our newest member is a woman, not too bad looking either."

"So how does that concern me?"

"Poor naïve Demyx," Xigbar shook his head in mock shame "we have a woman in our organization now, so someone should take advantage of it."

"So, why don't you?"

"Just so full of questions today, but if you must know, she is around your age and would probably see me as some old, scarred guy, but you, I think she'll like you." By the way he had said it, Demyx doubted the validity of the last statement. Xigbar lifted his free hand to summon a portal near them. "Now, you are going to go and talk to her. She is just right through that portal." Demyx reached over and lifted Xigbar's hand off his shoulder.

"I'd rather n-" Before he could finish the sentence, Demyx received a strong shove from behind which sent him through the portal. He landed roughly outside the library door.

"She's inside," Xigbar whispered in an annoyed tone "now go talk to her or I'll make sure that Xemnas gives you mission in that world you like so much. I'm sure Cerberus misses playing with you."

"Fine, I'll do it." Demyx said exasperated. He was not a pushover but he was not an idiot either, he knew when it was in his best interest to go with the flow instead of fighting it. Xigbar grinned with triumph.

"Good, now remember, don't do anything I wouldn't." He turned and the portal dissipated, leaving Demyx seriously wondering if there was anything Xigbar would not do.

He took a moment to gather himself off the ground and paused outside the door. There had to be something wrong with this girl or else Xigbar, despite what he said, would have already tried to make a move. Taking that into consideration, he concluded that the best course of action would be to get in, scope the situation, perhaps say hi, and leave before anything happened. After a brief pause, he opened the door, and hastily made his way to the bookshelf. Upon reaching it, Demyx grabbed the first book he saw and, while pretending to read it, looked over the book and saw her.

Upon first glance she seemed normal enough. From the way she gracefully reclined herself, (Vexen would have be mollified at the sight her boots on his couch) he could tell she definitely was quick to make herself at home. His attention was caught by her hair. It was cut short and slicked back except for two rebellious strands reminiscent of two antennae. He could sympathize with her strange hairdo, after all the darkness had somehow decided Demyx just had to have mullet and he figured she had been unfortunate enough to experience the same thing when she became a nobody. He then moved down on to her face. She possessed a pale, flawless complexion that would be the envy of most people but also had a heart shaped face rather the typical thin build that most women desired, but it suited her. She was reading a book and her blue-green eyes flickered across the page intently and her facial expression revealed serious concentration. Absolutely normal but something was nagging at Demyx's thoughts. He could not see the title but the author was clearly visible, the Marquis de Sade.

_'Where have I heard that name before? Z__exion and Vexen had been arguing his work__ about once.'_ Demyx racked his brain until it finally came to him. A look of realization appeared on his face, now it all made sense, why Xigbar had made him talk this girl and why no one had made a move on her. She was a sadist, or at least dangerously violent, and Xigbar hoped that Demyx would say something wrong to get himself on her bad side. He had to get out of here before she got mad at him and-

"Are you through spying on me?" Demyx looked up to see her looking very annoyed at him. Cursing quietly, he then decided his best option was to talk his way out of it.

"What gave it away?" She gave look that betrayed disbelief; she had obviously expected a denial or some other plan to remove guilt.

"At first I was too busy to notice but when someone reads there is usually page turning involved." She smirked with the satisfaction that her logic had trapped him.

"So it is. Look, I'm sorry, I did not want to or anything but-"

"Forget it." she said in a manner that showed that she really did not want to continue this part of the conversation any longer. Then she began to look at him, as though she was contemplating whether to buy a handbag or shoes. After a little while, she seemed to come to a conclusion. "My name is Ar- Larxene, number XII." She gave the impression that told him she expected an answer back.

"I'm Demyx, number IX." He said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Demyx, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." _'It depends on what kind.'_ Demyx mentally tagged on

"After I joined, one of the others, white hair, droning voice-"

"Xemnas, our superior!" he said, surprised that she found it beneath her to remember the superior's name.

"Yes, him." Larxene made a swatting motion as she said it. It was almost like she thought of Xemnas as nothing more than an annoying fly that had interrupted her train of thought. "He said that nobodies could harness an element and summon a weapon, and I was wondering if you could show me." Demyx, relieved at the simplicity of the request, nodded.

"No problem!" He placed the book down randomly on the shelf knowing that Zexion, who had long ago given up trying to get the other members to put books back where they belonged, would put it back in its place. Demyx then summoned a portal "I don't think the others would appreciate if I showed you in here, my element doesn't go well with books." She rose from the couch and began looking for something to mark her place in the book.

"What is your element?" She asked, quickly determining there would not be anything suitable for marking her page.

"Water." Demyx answered. She nodded in reply while simultaneously folding the corner of the page to mark her place. (Once again Vexen would have been mortified.) After a few moments of quiet Demyx figured she was not going to say anything more on the subject, he motioned towards the portal "Anyway, ladies first." Larxene, rolling her eyes at the cliché, headed for the portal. Before stepping through she stopped. "Something wrong?" He asked. Larxene turned around suddenly

"I just want to make it clear that if I ever catch you spying on me again, I make sure that the pirate guy-"

"Xigbar."

"Fine,_ Xigbar_ will get his wish and I will not be merciful, use your imagination."

"Wait, you knew about that?"

"You just don't seem the type, on the other hand, five minutes after I joined this organization some blonde guy with an accent tries to flirt with me after _Xigbar _told him I was easy. He made me angry, or I should have felt angry, I guess, and I told him off. I would have done more if I could. So, just for the record, this was your freebie, do something stupid like that again, and I won't be so lenient. " With that she walked through the portal.

Demyx paused, she had issues and obviously was violent but that was probably among of the civilest acts he had ever experienced in the organization. Most of the time, if anyone in the organization was going to lash out violently; they did it without warning and sometimes unwarranted. Especially Saix, who was at times unpredictable and had a tendency to attack you if you got in his way since berserker attacks are not usually the most accurate. She was not so bad, after all, who wasn't violent or had some sort of issue in Organization XIII. He made his decision, and stepped in the portal after her.

The portal opened in up part of the castle that seemed to be a large, empty room lowered below where ground level should have been. A few balconies could be seen in various places above the pit to provide the spectators a good view of what commenced below.

"This" Demyx began "is our arena. We hold mock battles between members or heartless and sometimes we practice in here." After waiting for a response and receiving none, he continued "First, elements tend to be set from the moment you become a nobody. We usually have an element which corresponds to a connection our other had to it. Kind of like how my other lived in the water-"

"You lived under water." Larxene stated skeptically

"Well my other did and not like this. As you know now, there are many worlds besides the one you came from or this one. In my world, my people were mermaids; I think your people called them that, anyway, it was my home and I always feel a bit closer to it when I use my powers." He paused

"It sounds nice, to have fond memories of where you came from." He looked over at her, for a second she had a look that seemed foreign on her face, regret or longing. It quickly vanished and she looked away, uncomfortable at having shown weakness.

After a long pause, Demyx remembered why they were here and continued, trying to move pass the awkwardness of the conversation.

"The first time you use your element it will come to you when you need it to. After that you'll be able to summon it whenever you want to. Once you found your element and harnessed it, you can summon a weapon. First, you need to gather the energy around you or in your hand," Demyx held out his hand and a small sphere of water had gathered, barely the size of a robin's egg. "Then, after a bit of practice, you can gather large amounts in short amounts of time and command it into a physical form." With that, the sphere rapidly expanded and then burst forming a blue sitar in its place.

"Your weapon is a sitar?" Larxene asked

"Yes! You're the first person who hasn't called a guitar or…"

"Or a what?"

"A giant wang." Larxene gave a condescending humph

"Uncultured pigs, so how do you fight with an instrument?"

"Well, it's simple." Demyx placed he fingers in position, "Higher notes, send the water shooting up and lower notes make the water pool on the ground. Using them together, I can send up multiple geysers." To demonstrate he began playing. Answering his music, the water shot up and leaped in time to the music. "Then, by mixing the notes into a song, I can create a multitude of other attacks or even manipulate the water to take forms." His tempo and key changed as the water rose off the ground and swirled amongst each other above their heads. Gradually, he slowed down his tempo and the water dissipated.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think-"

"You are overstepping your authority." The voice's owner came into view. Marluxia teleported in, walking as if he owned the place and giving the feeling he found conversing with Demyx beneath him.

"What are you talking about?" Demyx asked, keeping a civil tone.

"I believe it is common practice for the member that the Superior assigned to train the newest member to do so." Demyx instinctively tried moving towards Larxene to try and keep Marluxia away from her but she would have none of that. Before he could do anything, she stepped forward and folded her arms angrily.

"If you had done your job and met me this morning for training, then maybe I would not have asked him to show me." Marluxia's eyes narrowed angrily towards her

"I am your superior therefore I will not tolerate your insubordination-"

"And I am your superior," Demyx interrupted, surprisingly not only Marluxia but himself that he had spoken up in her defense. He took a breath and continued. "I suggest when you are given a task you don't let your superiors handle it for you. Next time I will let Xemnas know." Marluxia seemed to have sensed that he had struck a nerve and it would be best to leave the Nocturne alone.

"Even so, it is my responsibility to fulfill it."

"Fine, give me a minutes and I'll join you in the meeting room."Larxene said.

"Alright." After sneaking a glare towards Demyx, Marluxia vanished in a black portal.

"Jerk," She shook her head "is everyone here like that?"

"Most people here are okay, you just have to give them a chance."

"You're too trusting, keep thinking like that and you're going to get hurt one day." Demyx thought about what she said and answered

"Maybe, but I would rather give people a chance than keep people away to protect myself."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, I had better not keep Marluxia waiting too long." She moved her hand up and summoned a portal but as she entered, she paused. "Thanks for sticking up for me." Larxene said quickly and without waiting for a reply disappeared in the portal leaving Demyx speechless.

"What just happened?!" Xigbar teleported in, "You actually got along with that!"

"That has a name."

"It makes no sense! When we first found her, she _attacked _us! She wasn't too dangerous since she wasn't able to summon her element yet but Saix was with us. If she had gone after Saix instead of Zexion, she would probably not be here right now."

"Is Zexion alright?"

"Yeah, but the poor kid has a black eye that he can't cover up with those ridiculous bangs of his." Xigbar sniggered at the thought

"So you were hoping I wouldn't fare any better."

"Pretty much," Xigbar said truthfully "but it all worked out for you in the end, didn't it?"

"I guess it did."

"Good, now I need you to take this mission for me." Xigbar tried to hand him a notecard

"Xigbar, I just came back from a mission! Couldn't you get someone else to do it?"

"I guess I owe you after Larxene; I'll get Axel to do since he owes me a favor."

"Thanks."

"Fine, but don't get used to it. Also, good luck with her, you got yourself quite a catch Demyx."

"I doubt anything else is going to happen between us." But he did not know how wrong he was.

* * *

I know they are not cannon but I do like them as a couple if they're both in character so thats why I wrote this.

Read and Review!


End file.
